


All Is Well

by Ellensama



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellensama/pseuds/Ellensama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik recalls the last time he was happy now that the fight is over for both him and Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Is Well

‘This was the last time I was happy.’ Erik’s mind whispered in the dark.

“Is that really true?” Charles asked softly.

Erik did not look away from Charles’ gaze. “Yes.”

A veil was pulled away while another fell behind him, they were close to one another yet still held apart by just a single veil now. Erik wish to tear it down but could only remain still, just looking through it longingly. Around them was only darkness, faintly lit by some unknown light and in the sky above them nothing. It was so hard to tell if the stars had burned out or the darkness was so thick around them that no light could enter from the outside.

Charles smiled and his fingers lightly touched the shear fabric and failed to notice how the skin on them had changed. “I remember that day.”

Hovering above the bed Erik watched Charles sleep, his breathing steady and even. Pulling back the blankets he slid in and couldn’t help but smile to Charles waking to his presence. Wrapping his arms around Charles, he pulled him closer to his body. Fingers wrapped around his hand as he pressed his lips to the back of Charles neck, ignoring how his hair tickled his face.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” Erik mumbled into the brown mess of hair.

“Its alright.” A sleepy voice answered. “I was hoping you would come tonight. Will you stay?”

Erik kept his nose pressed to the warm skin, his hands gripped Charles’ hands tightly. “Yes, I’ll stay.”

Charles was thankful for his back being towards Erik, he focused on the hot breath pressing in waves on his neck as fear of tomorrow gripped him. Growing up he always knew people’s fears and as the age of the atomic bomb came and all the terror it entailed people became frighten and that fear also seeped into him. Never able to tell a soul about the awful nightmares, the waking up in the middle of the night with his skin on fire and a silent scream on his tongue, this was his only relief in years when Erik would lay with him. Tonight he would let the fear grip him only to be free of it tomorrow, when there was no room for it.

“Charles?” Erik said with his lips almost kissing they were so close. “Are you alright? You’re trembling.”

A lie almost escaped his lips but he was a better man, letting truth instead form his words. “No I can’t say that I am, I’m worried about tomorrow. If tomorrow truly is the start of a war, I fear for our world.”

“Time may have been short but they’ll be fine.” A thumb stroked Charles’ hand and Erik kept his voice soft and low.

A small frown twitched on Charles’ lips, he pulled their hands to his mouth kissing the top of Erik’s knuckles. “I wasn’t talking about everyone in the house Erik. We all live together on this planet whether we like it or not. I’m afraid for all of us Erik, both mutants and humans.”

Silence hung heavy in the air, with out needing to read Erik’s mind he could feel through just their physical contact he trying to digest it. Erik could have said a million things, a million replies he was expecting and of course he said the one he wasn’t.

His voice was close to his ear, warm and comforting. “I’m here.”

His mouth hung open as tears slipped from his eyes, bodies pressed closely together and Erik’s hands were almost painfully tight around his. For the first time in many years Charles let himself cry, shame could not touch him so as long as Erik held him. They didn’t speak another word the rest of the night and when morning broke they kissed softly. Breathing in each others words as gravity over took them, expressing emotions they could never form into words. They did try, wrapped tightly into one another, muttering and whispering phrases that might fit. Some how describe in one perfect sentence what they were feeling, finding with all the tongues they knew between each other still wasn’t enough. 

Charles turned away from Erik, his hand falling away from the veil. “Its over now, well at least for us.”

Erik kept his gaze on Charles and smiled still. “Yes but I’m still here.”

His head snapped sharply, anger rising to his lips but when looked into Erik’s eyes it all fizzled away. He didn’t understand how he could hold his gaze after all that had happened to them. All those years of fighting one another and soon as it was over here they were, facing one another only held apart by the thinest of things.

“Were you ever really?” Charles asked, hoping it didn’t sound as pathetic as his mind told him it did.

Lifting a hand Erik gently grabbed at the veil, pinching it slightly. “If you want me to apologize I can’t but I can be here now, if you still want me.”

A sharp laugh escaped Charles as he turned his back to him, biting down on his bottom lip to stop it shaking. “As if I ever wanted you not to be. You… “ he tried to start but his words fell flat.

“I know” Erik spoke in that soft tone Charles was starting to hate. Who was this Erik before him? His voice missing its sharp judgmental edge. It was too warm, too soft for someone so hard. It gave away everything Erik was feeling.

Charles looked around at the darkness as his heart felt heavy as he saw nothing. “So now what my friend? We just stay here until something happens? Where ever here is.”

A laugh came from Erik and startled Charles who turned back around and noticed Erik was gripping the veil harder now. “You really don’t know?”

Looking him over, his brown hair neatly parted and combed to one side, steel blue eyes sharp and young. Even is outfit was that of a turtleneck, slacks, and his leather jacket he was always fond of and had abandoned along with everything else that was his long ago. This was a Erik he hadn’t seen in over 50 years and he felt silly for just relizing it then. His mind wasn’t working right, he was seeing but not understanding right away. This place was doing something to his mind, creating some sort of delay. “Are we?”

Erik finally looked away and down to his hand. “It would seem so. I know I was the first to go, always knew in a way I would be.”

Charles moved closer to the fabric, his mind screaming to grab and tear at it. “I… I remember now. I was there, when they… “

He laughed but it held no joy. “I bet the world sighed with great joy the moment I was no longer upon it.”

Stepping closer still Charles stared intently through the shear navy fabric. “That’s not true.”

“Its alright Charles.” Blue eyes flickered back up and looked surprisingly warm. It would appear anger could not hold it self here, it fizzed like a fire that had no air.

“It was in my sleep, that’s how it must have happened. I went to bed and then I was here.” Charles explained and let his own hand rise and drift close but didn’t touch Erik’s. “Have you been here long?”

He shook his head, “No, I was suddenly here and then not long after you were too. Standing just where you are now.”

“Now what?” Charles hand moved a little closer to Erik’s and he noticed when Erik’s eyes flickered to measure the distance.

“Now we have the peace we have been searching for I believe.” He smiled and this time it was neither warm or sad, a smile that hung heavy and light on his face all at the same time.

Finger tips grazed over the clench hand with the fabric still between them. “I missed you Erik.”

His steel eyes took the color of a gentle stream, they looked above before a hand tested the barrier, tugging it down with no effort at all. Charles watched as it fluttered down between them, pooling on the black floor at their feet. It felt strange it didn’t shock or surprise him that he had been standing this whole time, legs now strong and working again. Erik held out his hand and this time Charles took it. What ever was to come next they would meet it together.

It had been years, a life time since he had seen this man. The one who he first met in the water and didn’t know for long before another broke free from him. The look he received told him volumes of much he was missed as well. Leaning forward he smelled leather and after shave and knew finally all was well.


End file.
